Conocimiento real
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Hay cosas y cosas que Alfred y Arthur tuvieron que aprender para ser la Reina y el Rey, pero definitivamente "eso" no se lo habían explicado jamás. USxUK.
1. Conocimiento real

Espero que les guste, estoy leyendo un libro muy bueno, mañana subiré más capítulos de mis fic.

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No saber.

Los dos estaban destinados desde que nacieron a estar juntos, criados en el palacio real, pero de manera independiente, se hablaban, no tanto pero lo hacían... algunas veces sólo para ocasiones especiales. Se les había explicado cada detalle de la relación que tendrían desde que eran unos niños, que Arthur Kirkland sería la Reina de todo el pueblo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en tanto, Alfred sería el Rey...poderoso y osado, también cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad. Los dos se fueron enamorando en secreto y aquella forzada relación casi pareció el destino impetuoso y sabio.

Ambos sabían que cuando pasara al menos un año, se celebraría la boda, el espectáculo duró hasta las tres de la madrugada, todo el pueblo estaba bendiciendo su unión, todos aplaudieron cuando por fin se forjó el pacto y se dieron un cálido beso sonriendo a su público. Todo estuvo bien hasta allí, y ahora, los dos temblaban como gelatina mientras las risas de las sirvientas parecían alejarse. Los dos se miraron, luego, al objeto malvado... la cama, la puta cama.

Y hablaron del desgraciado tema.

–Entonces... tendré que pen-penetrarte mi Reina ¿no?– la voz le tembló, nunca pensó decirle algo así a Kirkland.

–E-Eso creo, para darte la primera dosis de mi energía mágica...por nada más... no es como si tú y yo...–

Arthur sólo tragó con las mejillas rojas. Momentos después de asentir suavemente dio un jadeo al ver al americano depositándolo en la cama cubierta de rosas rosas y fragancias exquisitas. Porque a la Reina y al Rey le habían enseñado cada paso de su relación, pero nunca aquello que harían esa noche: el amor. Pero descubrirlo ellos solos, bueno, quizás era lo mejor.

**N.A:** Nunca he escrito un Lemon en este mundo, así que haré un pequeño y mini-capítulo extra, espero les haya gustado :D


	2. Amor real

He aquí el capítulo extra, contiene lemon, bueno, aquí estos dos no son unos expertos salvajes que se han aprendido el Kamasutra al revés y al derecho, así que no esperen la gran descripción, en fin, amo este mundo y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida Mari que me da buenas ideas para fic *-*

_No sabían cómo, pero sabían que lo harían…_

Los dos miraron la cama levantando una ceja, allí estaba, ella y ellos. Se frotaron las manos en el antebrazo con marcada vergüenza, siempre lo supieron, pero la práctica era nula, realmente nula ¿se empezaba sacando los zapatos no? ¿después los calcetines? ¿qué más? ¿qué menos?

–Quizás Arthur, no sé... veamos, acuéstate tú primero... yo te sigo...–

–Mmm...me parece bien...–susurró inseguro, deslizándose en las sábanas.

Y los dos se dejaron caer en la cama, la Reina con las piernas suavemente abiertas para que el Rey se posara en sus muslos, ambos se miraban, rojos y algo tambaleantes, sin pasos seguros ni decididos. Bien, esto no estaba saliendo del todo con elegancia real, Alfred casi se cae encima. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron suavemente al sentir al menor acercándose un poco más, presionando caderas. Soltó un gruñido profundo, los ojos azules siguieron el rostro de su pareja, notaba un sonrojo lindo y delicioso en su soberana, le gustaba. Intentó nuevamente el movimiento.

Hundiendo su pelvis desde arriba, luego, bajando profundo, esta vez el también sintió el choque eléctrico y el escalofrío en su espina dorsal, luego un calambre allí abajo, el rostro de la Reina lucía como el jardín de rosas.

Carmín entre el pálido y delicado blanco níveo. Suspiró su nombre, mientras sentía las piernas de su prometido en los costados de las suyas, temblando mientras mordía sus labios, tocó aquella boca con la yema de sus dedos, manteniéndolos allí, quería escucharlo.

–Vu-vuelve a hacer eso Al-Alfred...–el monarca pestañeó sutilmente, empujó nuevamente.

Un delicioso y húmedo gemido salió de la mojada boca de su Reina.

–Mgghh ha-zlo de nuevo Al-Alfred, allí mismo...–el mayor llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del de ojos cielo, empujándolo con fervor, exigiendo un beso.

Los labios del americano no opusieron mucha resistencia, fue un beso profundo y dulce, té y rosas, a eso olía su Reina, las caderas se unieron un poco más en movimientos necesitados, no tenían que ser unos genios para saber que la ropa formal y ordenada los abstenía de la demencia que estaban experimentando. La Reina lista y con su singular inteligencia lo empezó a notar, pidiéndole que se desvistieran.

Primero el traje formal, después...la camisa. El Rey se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todos los reinos existentes, la piel perlada en delicioso sudor brillaba, la tocaba y se contraía, la respiración de su Reina agitada, la forma en que abraza su espalda ya desnuda y toca sobre el pantalón desabrochado, la Reina toca y le gusta lo que ve, el tórax descubierto de Alfred, los estremecimientos, como este deja y da mordidas en su pecho. Siente que arde y explotará cuando ambas manos empiezan tocando entre los muslos, en sus entrepiernas. Un gemido, placer. Es torpe y a veces en la desesperación del ritmo dicen cosas estúpidas. Arthur ha hablado que el sol está lindo y la única luz que entra es la de algunas luciérnagas fuera de su casa. Alfred ha hablado de que el pastel de bodas ha estado rico.

Pero la Reina sabía lo que seguía, abrió un poco sus piernas desnudas, Alfred tembló ante la cautivante vista, sintiendo su boca seca y necesitada, deslizó su lengua en atrevidas caricias y el amante de las rosas empezó a tocar allí abajo, rozando, guiando a Jones a su entrada. Habían dejado en la mesita un ungüento especial.

–Huele... a ti...–metió el primer dedo del lubricante, té suave, rosas, justo como su más preciado bien desde ese día. El cuerpo de menor tamaño se removió, una sensación húmeda dilataba allí, algo tan privado que sólo dejaría a su esposo tocar.

–Oh... sólo a-apresura…–gimió arqueando la espalda, aferrándose a su prometido.

–Mi Reina...–susurró con cariño, acariciando las hebras doradas con ternura, el sonrojo solemne se veía en ambos rostros, Arthur apretó los ojos al sentir el segundo entrando, con precaución.

–A-Alfred... es ext-raño...–

–Es-esto, este momento... tú, tú eres realmente hermoso, el de-destino es verdaderamente perfecto... no de-deseo nada más que es-esto, nuestra vida, esta ceremonia... no es una obligación para mí... amarte es mi elección... Arthur, I love you...–

–Yo... idiota, cr-creo que llevas mucho tiempo allí... haz-me tuyo de una ah… buena vez, tu Reina, quiero se-serlo tonto... "tu gran amor"–se sonrojó ante sus palabras, mordiendo su lengua, Alfred rió enternecido.

–Tenlo por seguro Arthur Kirkland, ninguna rosa superara tu belleza, ninguna...–

Las palabras eran cálidas y se extendían en emociones en el cuerpo de ambos, Kirkland abrió suavemente sus muslos, suspiró y gritó un poco cuando su compañero entró, se aferró a su espalda con desesperación, buscó su cuello, lo mordió como pudo, las manos le temblaban, la espalda se arqueaba hasta que los estremecimientos lo dominaban completamente cada vez que se funcionaban en uno, con cada toque, era tibio, era suyo, era amor, se besaban los labios con insistencias, palabras susurradas, risas, alguno que otro problemita de posiciones para continuar la faena, ya que no sabían cómo hacerlo más cómodo.

Para Alfred estaba bien cualquier forma de hacerle el amor a su Arthur, siempre y cuando, él fuera el único que lo viera así. Sentirlo así, tan suyo, jamás se sintió tan feliz del tatuaje que tenía en su cuerpo, el signo de picas, el que lo proclamaba lo que era, lo que le daba el divino derecho de tener un "para siempre" con su más grande amor.

Terminaron, reposaron y se separaron, el americano no tan abruptamente, siguiendo la vista del avergonzado miembro de la realeza, sujetando la cadera y besando la mejilla de vez en cuando.

–¿A qué ha venido esa cara? –levanta la cabeza el inglés, depositado en la gran almohada mirando a Jones, quien le devuelve la mirada expectante, con sus luceros azules que se veían incluso más hermosos aquella noche. Se sonrojó cuando Alfred acarició sus cabellos una vez más, tratando de acomodarlos en la oreja.

Lo trataba como si fuera un tesoro intocable.

–Fue… lindo. –

–S-Supongo…–respiró la Reina. Apartando algo la vista, era algo raro hablar así como así con Alfred después de que éste le hubiera hecho el amor y penetrado, besado… muchas cosas.

–Pero confuso. –

–Quizás. –

–No quiero confusión, quiero amor. –

–¿Eh? –la Reina alzó una ceja cuando sintió la mano de su esposo bajar desde la espalda hasta su trasero, abrió más los ojos cuanto le sonríe travieso.

–¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! –

–¡Ni se te ocurra, Jones! ¡tú no eres el que cede poder aquí! –

–Una vez más no te matará mi Reina, además, tú me lo dijiste: la práctica hace al maestro. –

–Jones, en este caso… la práctica sólo me dejará un real dolor en el trasero. –

–Me encanta que seas tan romántico y participativo, mi amado Arthur.

El Rey besó a la Reina, inexperto, pero entusiasta, la Reina se dejó besar, forzado, pero a la vez satisfecho, rodeando el cuello del menor aunque le dijera que se detuviera. Porque lo iban a demostrar realmente, todo lo que han aprendido, a enamorar, a gustar, a querer y llegar al irremediable sentimiento de amar a alguien en todos sus sentidos. Porque de todo el pueblo, Jones y Kirkland… eran definitivamente los mejores amándose, con o sin conocimiento real sobre ello.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, no fue tan fuerte, más bien suave… y algo inexperto, no creo que hagan cosas tan pervertidas la primera vez, en fin, el Rey le quiere poner práctica y la Reina… pues bueno, sé que en el fondo no le pondrá mucho problema a su compañero en la corona *3*, si está muy malo me dicen, para no volver a escribir lemons en este mundo -aún es mala manejándolo al igual que el 2P- bye :D


End file.
